<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柯克兰先生的屋子 by Coesius_J</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496778">柯克兰先生的屋子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J'>Coesius_J</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>老文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female China/England (Hetalia), 朝燕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>柯克兰先生的屋子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柯克兰先生在伦敦的住所重装了两间屋子，中间打通了，用两扇极具东方风格的门扉将其隔开。</p>
<p>一间卧室，一间是用来放那些伯爵们的收藏架上都不会出现的珍宝和昂贵瓷器。</p>
<p>他站在卧室里，对着中式装璜很是满意，猜想她一定会很喜欢，毕竟这里和她的闺房是一样的风格，他有些期待她看见眼前这一切后对她露出来的笑容了。</p>
<p>她向来对他冷眼相待。在她的国家，他在那的短短几个月里尝试去看望她多次，都被她轰了出来。本来他也恼，想着干脆任由她捶打也一股脑做完，可又怕她会因此坚持不到来到他的土地上，就只拿药控制着她。</p>
<p>到这里就好了，成为他的珍宝，也不会他对她兄长加以欺凌。想到那个病态的东方男人，他嗤之以鼻，他们的皇帝背叛他们兄妹的事情曝光之后，他就一下子变成了个将死之人，但即便那样，眼睛里却还闪着令他作呕的光。</p>
<p>在亚瑟眼中，弱者就该有自知之明，他毒害了他们的国土，王耀就变成了砧板上的鱼肉供他们这些有能力的人瓜分，可是那个北边的蠢熊还有他那讨厌的表弟却享受着他的功劳换来的富盈财富。</p>
<p>他提出反驳的时候，阿尔弗雷德一如既往的没有礼貌：</p>
<p>“你最想要的不就是那位迷人的女士吗？他是你的了，一个国家的精神象征被你都夺走了，亚蒂，你该知点足。”</p>
<p>他得到了她、岭南的一个岛屿、数万两白银，以及他们的码头。阿尔那个家伙凭借这些码头赚得腰缠万贯，富得流油。</p>
<p>这些种种，害得他们兄妹两个成了今天这幅模样。她甚至连起床的力气都没有，成天躺在烟雾缭绕的纱帐里，在幻境中安慰着显示现实的自己。</p>
<p>她都这幅模样了，每每见着他时却也是恨得要紧了牙齿骂他是鬼、是蛮夷。</p>
<p>一两次他便忍了，频繁的骂声自然也惹恼过他。他压住她，用力在她锁骨上留下血印，回敬她是“被鬼操的人”</p>
<p>她意料之外的没有用巴掌招呼他，反而却搂紧他的臂膀，在他耳边笑，猖狂又刺耳，他停下来看向她的脸，她没有流泪，只是眼中的黯淡无神消散不见，变得晶莹，像是女王冠上的钻石。</p>
<p>她好像醒了，可是清醒的她却不会主动献上红唇，甚至喊他的名字。</p>
<p>“春燕”</p>
<p>口中喃喃喊出她的名字，他思绪回来，走出了这间卧室。副官迎上来，向他报备那艘载着他的金燕子的邮轮将在伦敦的港口停泊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>coesius</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>